Vampire Academy: Airborne
by AlyLuvsYou
Summary: Rose was asked to meet with these teens. Max was put on a mission to help the "Queen of Vampires". Dimitri is hell bent on training them to stake Strigoi, but Rose wants to spend some time with him. Fang is getting closer to Max, but she doesn't quite know the protocol for being a hormonal teen's girlfriend. Oh and Fang really was the first to die... Full Summary Inside. R
1. Pro: Talk About A Cliff Hanger

**. . .**

**This, my friends, is my first cross over story! I wanted to combine to books that I really loved, and, well, Vampire Academy and Maximum Ride seemed like the best choices. I'm really excited to start this up now that my other stories are done – or nearly complete – and I hope you all like it. **

**It's going to start out very bluntly, but it'll pick up quickly from there. There's going to be a lot of drama, romance, friendships, and plot twists sparking, so hold on to your pants! (Or…you know, **_**don't**_**…but I would prefer you did in order to make this experience less…weird...)**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Just an FYI, Max and the others will have new powers, ones they've learned to control and make themselves stronger. Yay for them!**

**. . .**

**Title: Vampire Academy: Airborne **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance, Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do **_**not**_** own either Maximum Ride or any of the Vampire Academy Series (referring to the Bloodline Series as well).**

**Summary: Rose was asked to meet with these…teens. She wasn't told what they were, but she will soon find out. Max was put on a mission to help the "Queen of Vampires". Of course she was skeptical, but she starts to take things a little more seriously when things get real. Dimitri is hell bent on training them to stake Strigoi, but Rose wants to spend some time with him alone. Fang is getting closer to Max, but she doesn't quite know the protocol for being a hormonal teen's girlfriend. And how exactly did they end up in a bed together? There's conflict and solutions on the rise at Court when the Flock shows up. Oh, and remember when Fang was to be the "first to die"? Well, no one thought it would be quite like this…**

**Prologue: Talk About a Cliff Hanger**

**. . .**

"Rose, are you sure this is where we were supposed to meet with the other team? I mean, you might have been day dreaming again and the conversation you said you had with Alberta never happened. For all we know, you could be leading us on a wild goose chase."

I sighed, getting a little frustrated with Christian's questions and side comments. "Yes, Sparky, I'm positive, the order came from Alberta herself. She was contacted by the Alchemists saying they had a group that could help us in our missions and further investigations regarding Strigoi plans."

"But why contact Alberta?" Lissa asked, turning around to face me in the far back of the SUV. "Why wouldn't they contact Court?"

I shrugged. "The last time we worked with the Alchemists we were still fresh from the Academy, so they probably thought that was the best way to reach us."

I wasn't sure why Lissa insisted on coming with us to this meeting, but, being the Queen of a Vampire race, I couldn't stop her – no one could. If she wanted to go to a beach, we'd find a way to get her there. If she wanted to speak in a meeting and state her opinion, her voice was heard. She claims that she doesn't flaunt her power over the government set by the Lords and Queens before her, but I knew she enjoyed having a say in what happened in her life for once. Like, say, getting engaged to Christian. (Gag.) Court was against it, fearing that Christian would end up just like his parents and want to be Awakened. But Lissa had faith in him – hell, even I knew Christian would never want that, because he loved Lissa too damn much.

The bond Lissa and I shared wasn't there anymore, and from time to time, I still tried to get in her head, or at least try sensing what she was feeling, but it never happened. It's been a six months since I was shot that night at Court, and for some reason, bring myself back from the Shadow World broke the bond Lissa and I had. I knew that if she had healed me that day, the bond would have never been broken.

I sighed, curling my coat closer to my body, needing warmth in this damned chilly Montana whether. Sure, the car had heat, but I suddenly got this chill that ran down my spine, like something bad was going to happen.

I glanced up at the front seats and caught the Russian God on the century looking at me in the review mirror. I smiled, as he turned up the heat a little. He must have seen me shiver. Dimitri's move to crank the heat caused Eddie glance at him in question. When he realized what Dimitri was looking at, he rolled his eyes slightly, though I could see his smirk in the reflection of the window.

Then, a wave of nausea washed over me. My eyes widened as I frantically looked around, checking our perimeter. I unbuckled and practically threw myself at the window to my right. This place was supposed to be protected by wards – Strigoi weren't supposed to be in this part of Montana, especially considering there was a family of Moroi somewhere nearby. But…if the wards were broken like what happened like what happened not so long ago, then that means…

"Oh, shit."

. . .

"Max! Are we almost there yet?"

I groaned, resisting the urge to whip around and smack my blind friend right upside his head. "Iggy, when I tell you to land, we're there. Understand? Good."

"But why would the Agency send us to your mother's vacation home in Arizona?" Nudge asked, flying past Iggy and closer to me. "Why not just sent us straight from California to Montana? Why make a pit stop there?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, Nudge. Maybe they like to see us work our asses off and torture us as much and School and Itex did."

She frowned at me. "God, I hope not! I'd really rather just stay in one place – like Cali! God, I loved it there! It was so peaceful by the water where Angel and I could chase the fish. Though it wasn't very nice that they called me bad names – it's not like I mean to almost step on one of them! Maybe it they would just hold still – oof! Hey!" she yelled, rubbing her face with her leather glove clad hand. "That hurt, Max!"

Getting tired of her ranting, I flew close enough to smack her with my wing and still manage to stay in the air. Point to Max. Hey, it got her to shut up, didn't it?

"As I was saying…!" I flashed her a look that said 'continuing talking, and I'll do it again'. She stayed quiet, but pouted about her nose. "I'm not happy that they're sending us on some wild goose chase as much as you are. I'm especially not happy that they made me separate the Flock, leaving Angel and Gazzy behind."

"What about Total?" Nudge pitched in, though immediately shut up when I glanced at her.

"And Dylan? Aren't they a part of the Flock?" Iggy asked.

I waved my hand, dismissing their interruptions. "Yeah, whatever. Them, too. But, seriously, guys, whatever they want us to do is obviously dangerous if they sent a special agent to our home in California, saying they needed us for a mission. So, I'm going to need you to stay alert at all times, and keep on your toes. There's no telling what other curve balls they'll be throwing at us." What I didn't tell them was that I had been briefed on the entire situation at hand in private, and that I was supposed to fill them in on the way there. Boy, were we in a run for our money.

I didn't like the fact that Dylan was literally thrown into my lap by Dr. H and Jeb and told me to teach him to fly. But what was even more disturbing was telling me that he was built specifically for me to…_procreate_. I shuddered at the thought. Why in God's name would they put that on to a 16 year old mutant? Not to mention the fact that she had a boyfriend and he was stand there the _whole time_, saying being told things in front of him. Thankfully, that was all in the past – about the years ago, actually – and I planned to keep it there. Dylan continued to confess his love to me, and I'll admit he ever so slightly by-passed Fang in attractiveness – don't ever tell him I said that! – but I loved Fang (and yes, I said I loved him, leave me alone) because he was there for me through thick and thin, and I knew he'd stay by my side, no matter what. Boyfriend and girlfriend stick together, right?

And, speaking of boyfriend… Where did he go? I figured now was a good time as any to fill them in on our mission.

"Fang." I looked over to where he had been a moment ago. "Fang?" I flipped in the air and did a quick 360, trying to find him. "Guys, where'd Fang-"

"Boo." His voice came from below me and only inches away, his breath hot on my chilled face.

"Ah! Fang! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" Startled that he was so close to me, as well as the fact that he scared the daylights out of me, I instinctively kicked my foot out to get him away.

"Ugh…!" He appeared in front of me again, having dropped his cloaking power. But I then realized by his pained expression that I must have kicked him…in a very fragile place. He dropped a couple dozen feet, but managed to catch himself. His flying was now off and staggered, but he was still in the air, and that counted for something.

"Oops. Sorry, Fang!" I called over my shoulder. He was holding his…um, delicates…his face still scrunched in pain. But he ignored me, and was probably mad at me now. Great.

"Maybe you should kiss it and make it feel better," Iggy muttered, though I'm not sure I was intended to hear it.

This time I did fly over and smack up upside his head.

"Ow!" he explained. "Quit abusing the blind kid! Only a boyfriend should receive this much abuse."

Nudge huffed. "Um, _excuse_ me? Your girlfriend is _right here_!"

He rolled his sightless eyes. "Yeah, but I'm not _her boyfriend_, so she shouldn't abuse me."

She raised a brow, which was still wasted on him. "Does that mean I can hit you?"

He frowned. "No."

"_Anyway!_" They stopped their bickering, thank God. "There's something about the mission that you guys need to know. And it's part of the reason why I'm actually glad that Angel and Gazzy were left behind."

"Why?" Nudge asked, their attention on me now, though Fang kept his distance.

I took a deep breath. "Well, apparently, there is more to the world then we originally thought, more than experiments, mutants, and mad scientist. These," I paused to find the right word, "_people_ are just as unique as us…"

. . .

"Rose! Protect Christian and Lissa!"

"Eddie! Behind you!" I called out, giving Eddie enough warning to whip his stake at the Strigoi trying to sneak up on him, cutting its cheek and making it back off.

_Good job, Eddie,_ I thought, then returning my focus on the terrified Lissa behind me, and you know, not falling off the cliff that was getting closer and closer. Why, oh why, did they pick a location near a _cliff_, of all places? Why?!

Dimitri and Eddie took forward positions, taking out Strigoi before they could get to the last line of defense: me. Sure, Christian was distracting a few of them by setting them on fire with his magic, but it was quickly draining him; he couldn't keep that up all night. Hopefully we wouldn't be here that long. The nausea was bad, but I couldn't tell how many were there. And my stomach trying to bring up todays earlier breakfast was just as irritating as distracting as fighting a Strigoi.

They were coming one by one at first, then in pairs, and now it was three at a time. I was afraid this was never going to end! If this was some kind of strategy the Strigoi came up with themselves, then they're smarter than I thought. One two have gotten past Dimitri and Eddie, and neither of them lived to talk about it. The boys seemed so confident that I'd get them that they hardly lifted a finger to help. Pride swelled in my chest for a brief moment, knowing that they trusted me that much.

"Rose! On your left!" Christian yelled yanking Lissa away so she wasn't brought down with me when I turned and was tackled by a blonde Strigoi. The flash of blonde reminded me so much of what happened in the caves with Dimitri, and I froze. In other words, I hesitated. Bad idea. My head was smacked hard against the ground, making me see stars for a minute. But I managed to recover faster than the Strigoi expected and took him by surprise when I launched to me feet, and threw my body at him. I pushed him further toward the cliff, and that gave me an idea.

Thinking on my feet, I feigned a step backward, tricking the Strigoi to come closer, leaving an opening to his chest. Then, I quickly and unexpectedly lunged forward, stake poised at his heart. The stake didn't go past his ribs, but the burning from the charmed silver was enough to make him scream. Using the force from my lunge and the strength in my arms, I pushed hard and got him to the drop point off the side of the cliff, effectively sending him over the edge.

I didn't pause to watch him fall, turning right back to Christian and Lissa. They were both shaken up, but Christian did a good job of keeping her safe. If Lissa was still behind me when that Strigoi hit me, she would have been the one sent of the edge. I nodded and smiled slightly in approval. He nodded back, smirking a bit.

She threw her arms around me. "Rose! Thank God you're okay."

I smiled to myself and hugged her back, happy that the nausea had subsided, which meant the Strigoi were gone. For now.

"Good job, Sparky," I said, somewhat breathless from the fighting, and the fact that I was still dizzy from that hit to the head.

He scuffed. "Well, someone has to watch over her. You can barely seem to take care of yourself."

I huffed a laugh. "Yeah." I would have thought of a better witty remark, but my head was spinning and my brain wasn't functioning like it was supposed to. It seemed as though when I hit my head, I temporarily disabled my sarcastic-ness. I swooned slightly, holding onto Lissa for support after she pulled away. She caught my arm.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly, even the slightest of motions making my head spin more. "I'm…fine. Just hit my head. Think…I might have a concussion."

She sighed. "Let me heal you, then." She raised her hand to my head but I smacked it away.

"No. No way. What will you do if I can't take the darkness away?" I shook my head – dumb idea. "No," I repeated.

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then what happens if you can't fight Rose? What if more come?"

Damn, she had me there. But I ignored her question. I looked up and saw Dimitri and Eddie clear the trees. They nodded to each other, letting the other know that it was clear.

Then, I felt sick again, and at first I brushed it off because I was feeling dizzy and assumed it was because of that. But I was dead wrong.

A hand reached over the cliff and grabbed Lissa by the ankle. She screamed in surprise as she was yanked over, but even in my dizzied state, I thought fast. I grabbed her arm just as the Strigoi I thought I had killed pulled us both over the edge of the cliff.

"Lissa! Rose!"

Oh…crap.

. . .

"Okay, let me get this straight," Iggy said, trying to keep up with the briefing of the report I gave them. "So they want us to-"

"Yup."

"Even though they're-"

"Yeah."

"But, doesn't that mean they-"

"I guess."

"And no one thought to give us-"

"Nope."

"Even though we could potentially die if they-"

"I'd really rather not think about it."

He sighed, slightly out of breath. And I swear, he was hanging out with Nudge too much. "Well, shit."

"Language," I corrected in the same monotone I was answering all of his somewhat questions.

"Isn't that a little risky, sending us in blind?" Nudge glanced at her boyfriend. "No offence, Ig."

She shrugged. "None taken, I guess. It's just a horrible pun."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whether these people truly believe who they say they are or not, it's our job to help them. It's just another mission where the people here believe strong in…whatever it is they do, and we have to follow their ways in order to get through it as quickly as possible."

"Since when are you open to helping others?" Fang asked, having forgiven me for earlier.

I glanced at him and smirked. "Hey, don't judge. I'm just a mutant girl saving the world one freak at a time."

"Ah!" A scream caught my ears, and honed senses picking up on it – and if I could hear it, than Iggy definitely heard it.

"You heard that, right?" I asked Fang, smile long gone from my face.

He nodded. "Sounded like it came from up ahead."

"That's close to where the rendezvous point is," Nudge clarified for us, looking at the co-ordinates on the map we were given. "It's only a few hundred meters ahead."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It's all of nothing from here on out.

"Listen up, guys. Pour on the speed. Keep eyes and/or ears open. And, Iggy?"

He turned his head my way, eyes not quite meeting mine.

"If we screw up this mission because you needed a bathroom break, I'm blaming it all on you."

And with that and an eye roll from our blind friend, we took off as fast as we could in the direction of the scream.

. . .

I snapped my other hand out, trying to grab onto the Strigoi, a lucky branch – anything! I don't know how far we fell before I managed to latch my hand onto a rather sharp rock, which cut up my hand but still managed to slow our decent. And, thankfully, we landed on a slab of rock that extended out from the wall. I hit first, Lissa landing on top of me. And, of course, I hit my head again. Now I knew for sure that I had a concussion.

I saw more stars dance in my vision, and this time I didn't get up. Lissa flipped off of me, careful not to roll the wrong way. I felt her turn my head toward her, making the stars dance more wildly. She was saying something that I couldn't quite hear. She looked panicked and scared, and that's what got me to focus more.

"Rose…Rose! Wake up! Please…" she begged, shaking me a little.

Then, I felt a tingling sensation swirl around my head. It felt warm and…comforting, like a hundred soft feathers were swarming around my head. Then, slowly, I started to feel a little better. The stars began to vanish from my vision and my head hurt less and less.

That's when I realized what she as doing.

I lift my hand out to her, catching it in a firm grip, making her flinch in surprise. "Lissa," I said sternly. "That's enough. I feel better. Save your strength."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but retreated her hands. I slowly sat up, surprised that no stars appeared like I thought they would, but did feel a little dizzy again; nothing I couldn't ignore. "I-I'm sorry. You were hurt, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't...you know…"

_Dead,_ I finished in my head. I nodded. "I know. It's okay. Come here." I drew her to me with one arm, pulling her into a semi-awkward hug. I was just happy I hadn't gotten us killed. Yet.

"Lissa! Rose!"

I heard Dimitri's call from up above and we both broke away to look up. It turns out we didn't fall as far as I thought we would have. The Strigoi was gone, replaced with Dimitri and Christian's worried faces.

"We're okay!" I called back, trying to figure out how the hell we were getting out of here. Then I suddenly wondered if we really were okay.

Of course, I had to jinx us.

The platform Lissa and I were on started to crack. Lissa and I froze, not wanting to move in case we fractured the rock from the wall further. I looked up again, Dimitri's expression was holding so much worry (that only I could see), it was a wonder he hadn't climbed down or jumped over after us. I knew he was worried, but he had a duty to Christian as well, despite the danger I put myself in. Then, I noticed a large branch about six feet up, which was a little more than half way up to Dimitri. He caught what I was looking at and nodded to me in approval.

"You're gunna have to jump for it," he said.

_Oh, joy,_ I thought, but I knew he was right.

I slowly reached over to Lissa's hand holding it tightly. She was scared, and I didn't need a bond to know it – it was written all over her tear streaked face. "Liss, I'm gunna need you to stay calm and move as slow as you can to stand up." I took a deep breath. "The platform we're on…is breaking." She whimpered and flinched away slightly, making another loud crack noise erupt through the air. "Shh…relax. Listen. It's gunna be fine. You're going to stand up, and when I say, I'm going to jump for that branch up there. What I need you to do after I jump is latch onto me as tight as you can don't let go. Can you do that?"

She nodded very slightly, not wanting to make it crack more.

I tried to smile reassuringly, but I'm not sure it came out that way. "We're going to be fine, okay? Trust me on that. I'm not going to let a damned rock take us down, alright?"

She nodded again, sniffling a little. "R-Rose… I'm scared."

I squeezed her hand. "What to know a secret?" She tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion, but nodded. "So am I."

"Rose," Dimitri called down, calmly. "It's now or never."

I nodded to him, locking eyes with Lissa again. "Okay. Go."

Slowly, she moved one limp at a time, trying to stand up. When the rock crumbled slightly, she flinched and whimpered. "It's okay. It's not breaking away yet. Keep going, Lissa," I encouraged. She continued just as slowly, another tear escaping her eye. She made it to about standing up straight, and then stopped, not wanting to move any further. Just as slowly as she had, I moved my body upward slightly, ready to jump for the branch.

I took a deep breath. What have I gotten myself into…?

"One." I started counting, my voice coming out as a whisper.

"Two." I coiled every muscle in my body, preparing it to jump up for that branch.

"Three!"

I jumped up and grabbed Lissa, making her yelp in fear as the only support left under our feet broke away. With everything I had in me, I latched my hand around the semi-thick branch, and prayed that it wouldn't snap the moment I touched it. Thankfully, it held, but I could tell it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

"Okay," I said breathlessly as I looked down at Lissa and mine feet dangly in midair. I looked back up at Dimitri, who seemed to let out a breath of belief. "We're…okay."

Despite what I just said, my arm was starting to feel the strain of Lissa's added weight, and my grip wasn't going to last very long.

"But, Liss, you need to start climbing," I told her, leaving no room for argument. "You go first, and I'll be right behind you. I don't care what you have to do to reach Dimitri's hand, but do it."

She looked at me in disbelief. "But…Rose-"

"Now!"

Started slightly, she jerked into motion, using my body as a kind of rope to get up to the branch. I lifted my knee for her to step on. She then used my hip as another stepping stool. I winced. That wasn't the best feeling in the world, but I would deal. I helped pull her body up as much as I could, using the arm holding her to boost her up to Dimitri's outstretched hand. Once she was pulled to safety, I quickly grabbed the branch with my other hand. It lessened the pain I now felt in my over worked left arm, but not as much as I would have liked.

Looking up, Lissa was being pulled back up over the edge, Christian disappearing from view along with her. Dimitri was the only one to remain behind, his worried face still clear in the semi-foggy night.

"Okay, Roza," he said to me soothingly. "You're turn. Nice and easy."

Instinctively, I turned my head to look back down at the empty abyss. I felt my eyes widen when a small rock randomly fell from the wall. What was worrying was that I didn't sound like it hit the ground…

"Roza, don't look down," he warned a little too late. "Look up here; look at me."

I dragged my eyes back up, still feeling my own weight weighing me down. "I…I don't think I can!" I called back up, being only half honest. I wasn't sure I had the strength to make it all the way up, but my mind, body, and heart wanted me to be back up there, being held by Dimitri.

"Of course you can. Just…go slowly. I'll catch you."

Thinking hard about my goal in mind, I did as he asked. My muscles were burning from being over worked and under paid, but I pulled myself up until I could snake my arms up and around the branch, giving me some sort of relief. Right now, I was kicking myself for not doing those extra sit ups and curl up in the gym when training with Dimitri a few days ago.

_Almost there,_ I thought to myself, trying to stay positive. But the constant cracking from the branch was keeping me a little more realistic about my situation. I clenched my eyes shut, taking a deep breath to keep my wits about me.

"This…This isn't going to work," I called up to him. "Just go. Get Lissa and Christian out of here."

He shook his head. "That's stupid, Rose. No."

I groaned inwardly. Why does he have to be so stubborn sometimes?

"Dimitri, they could still be out there." The branch cracked loudly when I shifted my arm slightly. "I'm not gunna make it. Just go!" I was pleading with him now, not wanting them to get killed trying to get me to safety.

They come first.

He looked torn, but still remained leaning over the edge. "Roza, you've worked too long and too hard to give up now. You can't decide when your career as the amazing Guardian you are ends; fate does that for you. Not only that…Lissa needs you." _I need you,_ he mouthed, not daring to say it out loud.

His words made my heart flutter. Our love was always hidden from the people around us, but it sparked when we needed it to. God damn him and his reasoning Zen lessons.

I looked around for one last hope, and just when I was reaching my hand out toward a place I could grab on to and lift myself up, the branch moaned under my weight loudly. I had just enough time to meet Dimitri's longing and loving gaze before the branch broke away completely, taking me with it.

. . .

Flying just above the treetops, disguised by the night sky, we coasted up to a small clearing by a cliff. I saw four figures standing rather close to the ledge. One of them was even leaning over the cliff side. What the…?

Then I realized what was going on. There was a girl hanging onto a very unstable branch, the guy leaning over trying to reach her. It looked like she was reaching up for his hand when it snapped and sent her falling.

"Rose!" a name was all but yelled through the chilly night air.

I looked over at my dark companion. "Fang. Go."

He saw what I saw and nodded, already knowing what I wanted him to do. Going invisible again, we took a quick and sudden dive, right past the cliff's edge. Praying that he caught the girl in time, I motioned quietly for Nudge to guide Iggy to the trees where we could land. She nodded, taking his hand and following me down. We landing as quietly as we could, but it seems one of them hurt us.

"Whose there?" a blonde guy called out, and he looked like he meant business. "Dimitri, there's something out there."

I winced. Damn it. We were caught.

Dimitri was, I'm assuming, the guy that was reaching for that Rose girl – again, I'm just assuming names here. He slowly stood up, eyes still trained on over the edge of the cliff. He looked like he was…in pain. Like someone just stuck a knife in his back or something. Then, just as quickly as the emotion was there, it was gone, replaced with the same emotionless mask that Fang was so known for.

He took himself away from the ledge, taking on a mean looking stance between the guy that spoke and us – though I'm sure he didn't know we were actually in the trees.

"R-Rose…?" a girl with platinum blonde hair spoke, directing her weak voice to the Dimitri guy.

That same look of pain flashed in his eyes, and even though she couldn't see his face, she must have caught something in his body language that gave her bad news. Her face twisted in horror.

"N-No…," she whispered. She sounded as pained as he looked. "No… That's…It's not true!"

"Liss… Relax. Dimitri did everything he could." The mid-night black haired guy – the hair reminded me a lot of Fang – was holding the blonde girl and tried soothing her, but she wouldn't have it. She broke away from his hold and stumbled to Dimitri, grabbing onto his… Was that a _duster_?

"Dimitri…it's not true! This is Rose we're talking about – she always comes back!" She was shaking his arm, trying to get him to look at her, but he kept his eyes anywhere but in her direction.

"I'm…sorry, Lissa," he spoke at last.

This seemed to anger her. "No. No!" She shook his arm again, harder this time. "How could you let this happen, Dimitri? She was my best friend – my sister! How is she supposed to be here protecting me like she was meant to if you _let her die_?!"

Well, those were some rather harsh words. It seems these people have a few issues to work out.

"We need to get out of here," the other tough guy said, trying to urge the Lissa girl and the guy next to her away. But she wasn't moving.

"No! We need to go down there. We need to see if she's okay. She could only be hurt; she could be in pain down there and-" she babbled, clearly panicked; the dark haired guy with her interrupted her.

"Liss… Eddie is right. We have to get back to the car and get back to Court. We can't stay here." He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Rose… She's gone. Come on," he said gently, and started pulling her away. She resisted at first, but with one look of longing from him, and she moved her feet again.

When they passed that Dimitri guy, her face changed from sadness to complete anger toward him. He didn't flinch – in fact, he never looked down at her. Instead, he kept his eyes on the trees, keeping on the alert.

Wow. If looks could kill.

With the Eddie guy leading the way, and that tall Dimitri guy hanging back a bit, they started back through the trees. Dimitri stared out over the cliff side for a minute, as if he were waiting for whoever went over the edge to magically come back up. (Well, if Fang did his job, then maybe she really would.) When he was sure that she wasn't going to appear before him, he turned away and started after the others, body tense and ready for anything, though that seemed to be the only pose his body knew.

I motioned to Nudge for them to stay quiet and stay still until I was sure they were gone. Once they were out of sight, and I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, I jumped from the tree, the other two following my lead.

I glanced around one last time, before looking out toward the cliff. Where the hell was Fang?

**Yup. Ending it on a cliff. Literally. Lmao. I'm just full of bad puns today. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading the story. Like I said, it's my first crossover, so bear with me if I screw things up a bit. I will try to update as much as I can, but because my life is so full of shit to do at all times, it will be difficult. **

**Hang on tight as I attempt to take you on an adventure that will ruffle your feathers and will make you want more of the couple romance we all know and love.**

**Thanks For Reading! See You Next Time!**

**R&R**

**-Aly**


	2. Well You See

**So, if there are people out there (like me) that don't always read the Author's Notes, I thought I would get your attention by posting one as a chapter. **

****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ** **

**Just so everyone knows, I rewrote the last part of the prologue to **_**Vampire Academy: Airborne**_**. I understand that it makes it a little more confusing, but if you read the prologue before the update, then you should be all caught up now. (: If you read this before the latest update, then I would suggest going back and rereading it.**

**But, I hope the change doesn't change your opinion on the story itself. The only thing that's changed is the fact that Dimitri and the others leave thinking that Rose is dead. Is she? Or did Fang make it over the cliff to catch her? **

**Only one way to find out!**

**And that would be to read the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be up very soon after this, so let me know that you've read this and the read the first chapter so I know that it's all good to post the real chapter.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR COOPERATION!**

**-Aly**


End file.
